Dawn (game)
Dawn is a character that was introduced in Generation IV. She is the female player character in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Pokémon Platinum. Her counterpart is Lucas. Appearance Dawn is a short young girl with navy blue hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes. Unlike some other player characters, Dawn appears in three games, and her outfit changes in the third. Her appearance in the anime also differs in design- for example, Dawn's eyebrows are never shown in any games depicting her, being hidden by her beanie instead. Diamond and Pearl Dawn wears a V-neck black mini dress with a white blouse underneath, a red scarf, gold hair clips, a pink skirt, a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball design on it, black knee-high socks, a yellow bag, and pink short boots. Platinum Dawn wears an outfit slightly more suitable for the colder weather in Sinnoh. She now wears a long-sleeved red sweater-dress with multiple pink buttons on it, a white scarf, and a white bag. She also wears white knee-length socks instead of black ones, pink hair clips instead of gold ones, and lighter-colored pink boots. However, although she now wears warmer clothes up top, Dawn still doesn't wear pants or tights of any kind despite the colder weather, which would be very dangerous in real life (especially when considering the fact that she can wade through deep snow during her adventure). Personality While the player character's version of Dawn shows no personality, the NPC version of Dawn is kind and sweet, and greatly respects Professor Rowan. However, she can also have a bit of a temper, though it's mostly towards Team Galactic. Biography Games Diamond, Pearl & Platinum As the player character, Dawn's adventure starts off differently depending on which game is being played. In Diamond and Pearl, Dawn starts the game in Twinleaf Town. When her rival drags her along to the nearby lake, she is attacked by a wild Starly and is forced to use a Starter Pokémon in Professor Rowan's briefcase to defend herself. In Platinum, Dawn recklessly tries to visit Professor Rowan himself by going through tall grass without a Pokémon of her own. After being scolded by the professor, Dawn's rival eventually steps up and says to give a Pokémon to her only, impressing the professor enough to give them both a Pokémon. The rest of Dawn's adventure more or less proceeds the same in each game. After picking a Starter Pokémon and being given a Pokédex, Dawn travels throughout the Sinnoh region. She defeats the Gym Leaders and earns their badges, and stops the evil Team Galactic's efforts to destroy the universe. As an NPC, Dawn lives in Sandgem Town with her father, grandfather, and her younger sister. She works as Professor Rowan's assistant and acts as the capture tutor of the game. She uses the Starter that is weak to the player character's in order to do so. Later on, Dawn gets accosted by Team Galactic, and the player must help her. Unlike the player character's rival, Dawn doesn't battle Lucas. In Pokémon Platinum only, NPC Dawn might travel to the Resort Area and pay a visit the player character's Villa. There, she talks about furniture and her being envious of the player (since she still has to share a bedroom with her sister). She also dreams about being with a "special someone," and asks the player to let her rest in the Villa due to running into so many Pokémon in the Battle Zone. Manga Adventures Platinum Berlitz is a character in the Pokémon Adventures manga. She traveled across Sinnoh with her friends and bodyguards Diamond and Pearl. She appears again as a main character in the Platinum Chapter. Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Mitsumi is Dawn's counterpart in "Diamond and Pearl Adventure!" manga. She was a former member of Team Galactic, and now she is Professor Rowan's assistant. Anime Dawn has a counterpart in the anime that shares her name. Dawn lives in Twinleaf Town, and met Ash, while she was taking care of his Pikachu. She also makes an appearance in the Pokémon: Best Wishes! Series. Sprites Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Capture tutorial If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Multi Battle Partner - Jubilife City If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Multi Battle Partner - Veilstone City If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Platinum Capture tutorial If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Multi Battle Partner - Jubilife City If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Multi Battle Partner - Veilstone City If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Trivia *Dawn's outfit in Platinum is the same outfit Dawn wore in the anime when she, Ash and Brock visited Snowpoint City. **However, she kept her gold barrettes instead of her pink ones. *When Cynthia is defeated in Pokémon Black and White, she mentions either Lucas or Dawn. Referring to them as "That trainer who faced Giratina", she then admits she was rambling about things that didn't concern the current player. *Dawn is the only playable character to be featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, as seen in Mom's Kindness. *According to in-game data, Dawn weighs 75 pounds and is 4'6" in height. Gallery Dawn and Lucas - platinum.png|Dawn and Lucas at the beginning of the game. pokemon-diamond-and-pearl-characters.png|Dawn and Lucas along with the three starter Pokémon. Dawn and Turtwig Sugimori.png|Signed artwork by Ken Sugimori Sinnoh Underground.png|Dawn underground with Lucas Pt Wifi Plaza.png|Wi-Fi Plaza artwork Seabreak path.png|Dawn and Lucas discovering Shaymin with Professor Oak Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brain artwork.png|Battle Frontier artwork Dawn from Pokemon Battle Revolution.png|Dawn from Pokémon Battle Revolution Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Generation IV characters Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Protagonists Category:Laboratory assistants